It is known to provide for a graphic display system that may be used for displaying graphics in different settings including consumer settings such as trade shows, expos, stores, retail outlets, shops, etc. Such known systems may be used to display and present graphics in illustrating products for consumers and other interested parties.
There are many different types of graphic display systems, some of which use magnetic attraction to support graphic sheets. Many of these known systems, however, do not provide convenient and efficient means for replacing graphic sheets on an existing frame or base. For instance, some graphic systems include a magnetic graphic sheet that adheres to magnetically receptive material (e.g., metal). A common example of this type of system is a magnetic sign that is placed on a vehicle for advertising or identification purposes. This type of system has several disadvantages including that it lacks an overall frame to protect and/or align the graphic during use. Such known systems also do not typically provide a means for aligning the graphic sheet/display with other graphic sheets/displays.
It is beneficial when presenting graphics for viewing that the overall appearance of the graphic system appeal to customers and attract attention. For example, some known display systems do not provide strong and/or rigid support for graphic sheets. This supportive configuration can be an important feature for customers and retailers because it enables graphic sheets to be displayed with less sagging, deformation, and/or movement when being displayed. It is also useful to present graphic displays in a relatively neat and orderly manner. However, within fixed or limited spaces, known systems may not be configured to allow for relatively neat and orderly presentation of graphics. Such known systems do not always provide graphic displays in organized, straight, linear, and/or level arrangements. Thus, it is sometimes difficult to arrange a plurality of sheets together to form an overall graphic and/or design. Many known systems may include frames for an individual graphic sheet, but may not provide a frame that is configured to be used with other frames to create an overall system comprising individual frames and graphic sheets.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a graphic display system and method that includes a frame for supporting the graphic sheets with strong and/or rigid support. It would also be desirable to provide a graphic display system and method that includes a frame for supporting the graphic sheets in an orderly and organized fashion. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a frame that is configured to be used with other frames in order to create displays comprising a plurality of separate graphic sheets that may be arranged to form a single design and/or graphic.
It would be advantageous to provide a system/method or the like of a type disclosed in the present application that provides any one or more of these or other advantageous features. The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments.